Meine Wertvollste Erinnerung
by Bloody-Plunder
Summary: Emma tells Erik that one of his memories has been replaced with false events and that she can uncover it. This memory threatens to shatter everything Erik has planned for the future as he recollects the most passionate night he's ever had. Erik/Charles
1. Chapter 1

Meine Wertvollste Erinnerung- My Precious Memory

A.N: Just an idea that`s been plaguing my mind

"Finally" Erik spat out as he took his helmet off and placed it carefully on a nearby desk. Emma looked at him amusedly, "how long do you intend on staying in this isolated room? Forever I hope, because that helmet does not flatter your face when you're outside". Erik glared at her. "That is the only thing protecting me from Charles' mind invasion". Emma smiled at him, "Probably would've been useful to have a few months ago too".

He stared at her, "what?" he said as he turned towards her. He was blatantly clear to her that she was never, by no means ever, to invade his mind without his permission. It was in rare times like these where he felt her playing mind tricks on him, did he truly feel angered.

"If you ever try to invade my mind again, Emma-"

"Well it looks like Charles has already done that`` She really hadn`t meant to say it and would come to regret it later. But it had been bothering her for quite a long time. She would stare curiously into Erik`s mind impermissibly, and every time he took that helmet off she wondered why she saw a suspension in his mind. She hated not understanding it, and it may have been driving her mad for the past few months. It was such a small thing in his head, a tiny nick or kink in his mind that should have gone unnoticed, and it was pissing her off that she couldn't straighten it out (she`d be damned if it kept her up any more nights making her miss even an ounce of beauty sleep).

Erik turned to her in shock, `Charles?`, narrowing his eyes at her `I told you all not to speak his name, what is the meaning of this Emma?'

Emma`s face strained in concentration and began to squint contemplatively at Erik`s face.

`He`s stolen a memory`. Erik listens patiently and stands as still as possible and tells her she may search his mind. Emma rejoices inside at the permission, and at the conquest of a mind puzzle challenge. She wouldn't have been able to do it without him knowing so she takes her time searching his mind. When she finally finds that small kink it takes her a minute or so to read it.

`Hmm... it feels like staring out of an airplane at heavy.. clouds..`. `Clouds?' Erik repeats. Emma nods, `It`s a synesthetic kind of feeling.. I think the telepath has covered up one of your memories with a fake one` she explains as she tilts her head in slight excitement, `my, what a complex barrier'. She gives him a look that asks for permission to delve further into his mind and he looks at her with restrained reluctance before she slinks into his mind.

He begins to feel slight discomfort at her intense and unabashed face, kind of like the way someone will try to avoid eye contact with a dentist who is cleaning their molars. But instead he wants to turn his mind away. He hated having her inside his mind, the whole idea of entering one`s mind peeved him, and seeing as how he had survived the concentration camps it is understandable. However, there was one moment he remembered sharing with Charles, that one time Charles had showed him that memory of his mother, the sweetest memory he cherished and the only moment of his life in which he was truly happy. For that he was grateful, he was grateful to Charles for minding his space, for allowing him to see that memory, and when he had wanted him to, to guide and soothe, to `calm` his mind. Charles had saved his life, had shown him compassion and friendship, of peace and warmth. And although it was nice, it was not an option. Not his choice per say. And though he loved Charles for who he was and for how he used his powers, he was at this moment infuriated. He had never deducted that Charles would sink so low to do this, there were lines that they silently agreed never to cross. And he crossed it. He had tampered with his mind and Erik would not stand for it, in any sort of context it was brainwashing. And now Emma would fix it, he sighed.

Emma began to blink rapidly, 'I think I`ve found it... Lucky for you, memories can`t be erased from healthy minds, only repressed. It would seem that Charles went through a lot of trouble to put your happiest memory in a layer of prisons, which was rather hard to reach I must say. It`s radiating of waay too much sweetness and warmth that I may actually just throw up. I didn`t know the metal man was capable of this much feeling`

"You're saying that he took a vital memory away from me? Is it one of my mother?" Erik asks furiously

"Calm down metal man. I'm not so sure it's vital, I'd have to start repairing it first"

"Are you actually capable of doing that?"

Emma smiles sweetly at him, "honey, you're just in luck that I'm as equally skilled as Charles"

"I highly doubt that" Emma glares at him

"fine fine, I'm sorry. Now will you get to it, please?"

Emma sighs, and pauses for a while. `What is it?' Erik asks.

`This memory...the warmth of it... I don`t think I should free it..It might ..change you, your mindset that is. You don`t want that do you? This memory could be dangerous for the future Erik. Emotions can be like a veil of-'

'Emma. Charles stole a memory from me for whatever reason he thought was 'in my best interest'. But no one gets to decide that for me. It`s my mind, they're my memories, and I want them back. NOW'

'Okay sugar, calm down, no need to get nippy at the hand that feeds' Emma states while rolling her eyes. Then she looks at him, and in less than a nanosecond she easily, way too easily, releases the prison. It was like cutting a fine thread or tapping a sequence of dominos, a sudden strike of lighting... it all comes flooding back at once, all too fast.

And his whole world stands still at this very moment. As Erik remembers, he freezes in place at the enormous rush in his mind. It was like a powerful surge of river current crushing and obliterating past a dam quite thoroughly.

The false memory was leaving his mind, it had been shadowing over the real events of a not so normal day. He could now see which of his many memories were false.

It was a fake memory of a regular day of repetitive training sessions with Raven and the other children. It was not a notable day in fact. Just the regular routine of training sessions followed by private mulling time and a short game of chess and discussion with Charles.. But now he saw glimpses of the real events underneath it as that day crumbled away..

Feathery Touches

Whispery Sighs

Kisses

Deep Moans

Bluer than the sky eyes

Biting red lips

Tears

Cries for more

Panting

Heat

Booze

Fructose

Roses

It was too overwhelming, it was the warmest thing he`d ever felt, he was diving into a peaceful flaming ocean of mere warmth and serenity, and as cheesy as it sounded, It was in fact love in its purest form. And it was too much, it was all too much ecstasy. He could feel it, smell it, hear it, but he couldn`t quite see the entire memory yet. He couldn`t fully grasp it. Only feel it with his body and senses.

It started to become more lusty, feelings more passionate than he could ever describe, so passionate it felt like a place between life and death.

And then he began to see small things.

A mahogany desk?

A couch, someone`s bedroom door, he heard the tearing of clothes, sweet cries of his name that slowly became louder and louder and he was running towards the door. At this point he could feel Emma trying to reel him back but he shouted inside `NO!` And he just kept running, he had to see what was calling to him.

And it was released.

It had been a warm day, the warmest. The kids were out in the town, taking a break from training and he and Charles were settled in the garden. They were as usually, discussing the coexistence of human and mutant kind in friendly disagreement and content companionship.

`Do you really believe that there can ever be peace Charles?`

Charles turned to him and smiled, `hasn`t peace been kind to our world?'

'no matter how noble, it only prolongs the inevitable. It won't solve the problem, Charles. How long do you intend to play the hero? Only to be pushed around and stepped on by the lesser man?'

'my friend, we can argue on this topic forever but our outlooks may never meet. I choose to believe that the world is made up of more good at its very core and that everyone deserves peace. I believe that violence is not the solution, and that humans are no different from you and I. These wars all start because both sides can`t seem to win an argument` Charles smiled sorrowfully.

`Then how can you and I sit down here and chat so amiably?`

`Because we enjoy each other`s company too much` Charles chuckled. `I told you there was good in you Erik, but your decisions are your own, I can`t stop you from doing what you want".

`Yes you can` Erik smiles

`Yes, but I won`t`

`Charles, I`m glad I don't have your powers, because I'd thoroughly abuse them to make you do ridiculous things and abide to my every will. I`d make you stay by my side and follow me to the ends of the earth against your will` Erik stated amusedly as he sat back to look at the sky.

Charles looks at him with a mock frown, `now that's not considerate at all`

Erik chuckles at that, 'What do you say we stop this repetitive discussion and retire inside for a few drinks?' He just wasn't in a debatable mood for once, he always felt at ease around Charles.. the man's presence soothed him.

'sure' Charles smiles brilliantly at Erik.

Lately Erik's mind would go fuzzy and lightheaded, not that Charles had anything to do with it, telepathically that is. He just couldn't help but feel distracted by the remarkable man lately. Charles was good, really good. In fact too good for him, Erik thought. Charles was the only reason, the only restraint that allowed him to stay so calm, to actually consider Charles point of view on the world. But he was no good for Charles, he didn`t think that he ever would be what he wanted to be for Charles.

He and Charles had been drinking later that night, not many, just a few glasses that were enough for them to get a small buzz. They were laughing with each other about nonsensical stuff. Charles had wanted him to unwind for just a moment, an impossible feat he had earlier felt because of the whole Shaw situation, but the telepath had tried synching their minds to feel more at peace. He wanted this, needed this relaxation period, needed to forget. And at that moment the booze was really doing it for him somehow. Though he wasn't quite sure, it might have been Charles` eyes that were really doing it for him. Yes those.. they were probably the reason he blamed, for his unproductive day today.

And as silly as it sounded, it was by no means incorrect. Erik could get lost in those eyes for hours. Those eyes looked impossibly bluer than they did the first day he met Charles. He was enraptured with them, and everything around them. Everything that was Charles Xavier. He wanted to know everything about Charles, to hold him, he always did. Erik had wanted to be able to comfort and help Charles in the same way Charles had helped him. No one had showed him so much compassion as Charles had, and he doubted that he would have accepted it from any other person. Charles just had a way of...getting in his mind without literally needing to get into his mind.. but it was wrong.. he couldn`t, shouldn`t feel this way about his friend. It was all he could think to restrain himself.

He tried shaking the desires away, desires that would never be returned. Such desires were unfavourable and would only burden him. He had never felt for another person that way and didn't want that to change. But despite all the crap he was feeding himself, it might have been the booze, might have been Charles` eyes or the sudden silence between them when he had caressed Charles' cheek.

Charles looked at him in surprise and smiled warmly in the dim light of the fire place they sat near to. Charles was so trusting and unguided, naive, gentle, innocent, strong willed and resilient to the world`s hatred. All of which Erik was not. He rubbed Charles` cheek more affectionately as the man chuckled lightly and rolled his head away slightly. `Ahaha, what are you doing Erik?`

'I'm not sure' Erik said without thinking as he planted a gentle kiss on Charles' soft lips, his own were so much rougher in contrast but it felt good.

Charles hadn't budged. It had seemed as if though he hadn't even registered it. The kiss was innocently sweet, but conveyed so much of what he wanted to tell Charles. He wanted Charles to feel safe in the kiss, he wanted to be there for him. To protect him. Though Charles was no weakling or damsel and needn't protection, he felt an inexplicable urge to keep Charles safe in his arms. His mind and body were radiating of this desire and instinct of protection and devotion.

Erik pulled away slowly. His heart was thumping loudly, something that never happened when he kissed someone. He looked at Charles carefully, who only stared back with a shocked expression, eyes dancing back and fourth between Erik's.

Erik could see that Charles was trying his absolute best not to read his mind.

'read me' Erik spoke out softly as he confidently picked up Charles' right hand and placed it to his left temple. Charles' response was to lower that hand to Erik`s cheek and gently bring his face closer and innocently peck him on the lips. God they were acting like blushing high school virgins, which they both were certainly not.

Erik knew it was because they feared the future, they feared hurting each other, and if they allowed themselves to get this close... they would get burned, and hurt so much harder. It was dangerous. But they couldn't stop here.

Erik crushed their lips tighter, and he felt Charles sigh into the kiss and respond with equal passion, tongues fighting for dominance. They had both wanted this for so long, the feeling was mutual and words were no longer needed to express themselves to each other. Their feelings had built and pent up in them for so long, and was now exploding with release in that very living room. They could no longer deny it.

But then Charles' eyes shot open wide and pushed him away roughly, cursing his reckless behaviour. "I' m sorry! I can't do this... I think we're both just a little drunk". Erik smiled back, "drunk on love?", Charles glared back slightly, "this isn't a joke Erik.. we need to stop this"

Erik grabbed Charles by the back of his neck so that their eyes were aligned with each other. Charles slowly raised his eyes to meet his.

"Charles, please, please don't tell me that. You and I... we want the same thing, I felt it in your kiss, we have to stop lying to ourselves, Charles, please. There's always been something there, something more. More than just friendship or brotherhood, Charles, I know it. YOU know it. So please.. please don't make me feel like i'm losing my mind" Erik choked out pathetically, looking at him with so much emotion and desperation in his knitted brows and shuddering breath. He looked just as he did in the courtyard when he was turning the dish, desperate and entirely overwhelmed with his goal in mind.

Charles looked into his eyes, resolve crumbling as Erik bent back down to kiss him. Erik artfully and quickly began unbuttoning and shredding Charles' of his top as Charles kissed him back with returned vigor and helped him out of his own turtle neck. Erik grabbed under his knees and laid him down on the couch, still kissing him passionately as he did. After exploring more of Charles' delicious mouth, he slowly released those lips to give attention to Charles' lovely neck, he nipped at a very sensitive area on Charles neck that caused the man to moan out loudly. Charles ran one hand through Erik's hair and gripped it softly as the other hand hooked around the man's armpit to grip his shoulder. Erik's hands began to explore all of Charles' body.

He lowered both his hands down to Charles hips as he slowly, but powerfully began to grind down his erection into Charles' who gasped out in surprise. Erik was losing control and moving so hard that the couch began to scrape the floor. "Sorry" he tried to say, he would've tried to make a mental note to apologize for it in the morning if coherent thinking were possible for him at that moment. He was completely unaware of his surroundings that didnt involve Charles. Erik was losing it so much that all the metal in the room began to bend and the table joined the couch in rhthym as its contents began to clatter. "Sorry", he would've promised to say in the morning for ruining Charles beautiful floor, unknown to him that this would all be forgotten to him by morning.

"E-erik, we-we need to stop thi- mmmhh" "hmmm?". Charles moaned blissfully and in sync with Erik's own groans and grunts. "E-Erik, you're ruining the furniture and I would prefer it if we didnt rut on the couch like a couple of horny dogs or hormonal teenagers" Charles miraculously managed to draw out in a gasp. Without a word, Erik's hands returned to the undeside of Charles knees as he picked the younger man up and walked to the stairs, bodies flushed against each other. "I've never been carried by another man before" Charles mumbled with an embarrassed blush as Erik reclaimed his lips. Its not that Erik wanted Charles to feel anyway inferior, he just had a more predatory nature and needed to have Charles accept and trust him to take care of him.

Erik had clumsily gotten Charles against the wall next to the stairs as he stopped to kiss the man before carefully walking up the stairs.

It was quite a task to reach the bedroom because of all the delays they made between walls and tables as they had the urgent need to kiss and touch each other passionately and were scared to break away for even a second.

They were somehow able to manage their way into Charles bedroom eventually. Erik laid Charles down on the bed and climbed on top of him as they tore the rest of their clothes away. Charles grabbed the back of his neck and brought him back down in a hot kiss as his other hand gripped Erik's back. Erik came down, rubbing Charles' beautiful and soft body with his rougher hands. They began to touch and grip at each other all over as they sweetly kissed each other, intoxicated by the other's mouth.

Erik's hand finally made it's way down to Charles' erection, they were trying to make the moment last as long as possible before having reached that territory again, but all hope was lost as Erik began losing control once more. "Ah" Charles drawled out as Erik began stroking him with one hand and biting his neck. His other hand dashed to the tableside beside them and nearly ripped the drawer out of it with a violent tug. His hand searched madly for some sort of lubrication.

"Dammit Charles, where are your liquids?" Erik growled out in frustration.

"I n-never saw the n-need...but there's..ah- m-massage oil on the dresser. I-in the ch-chest" Charles spoke out as his head leaned all the way back in pleasure of Erik's wonderful hand, the sweat on his forehead had plastered strands of his hair there. Erik briefly turned to look behind him at the small metal chest as he used his powers to bring it to him immediately.

He reached into the chest and grabbed the oil out as the chest fell to the floor and he popped the cap open with his hand, applying a gracious amount to his fingers. Charles moans were driving him crazy. But Charles felt Erik was stroking him too hard. "E-Erik! sl-slow down, my friend" "I'll come too soon" Charles spoke out desperately. "I'm sorry, Charles" Erik said in a shuddering breath as he slowed his strokes down. "I-I lose control when i'm with you". Charles smiled up at him and lifted a hand to his face, "calm your mind" he spoke softly, using his powers to ease Erik. It felt like they were inside each other, they felt so full of warmth and love, there was no existence of pain or anger in that moment, this was all that they knew right now.

Erik had allowed himself to insert his fingers into Charles' entrance as he stared enraptured at the man's eyes, "tell me if it hurts" he said as he slowly started to twist his fingers, trying to make a scissoring motion to loosen Charles' up.

"I-I've never done this before, with a man" Charles spoke with a flushed face. "Really now? and here I was jealous and wondering how you learned to pleasure and entice a man so completely" Erik responded in a deep voice.

"Who would have thought we'd be doing this" Charles chuckled out, "Charles, please, it's rude and ball blowing to laugh during sex. And it makes it harder to stretch out your tight hole" Erik joked lightly. They were both so tense and filled with such immense urgency, that this was an attempt to calm themselves down. They wanted to make this last as long as possible. "_It feels good" _Charles spoke in his mind. Erik smiled at the encouragement as Charles rubbed his back.

Charles began to finally soften up to three fingers after a few minutes as Erik patiently and lovingly stretched him out, never breaking eye contact and making sure not to make Charles uncomfortable.

"Ah-ah!" Charles yelped out as Erik grazed his sweet spot, he had never felt such a way before and started to see little dots. "P-please...more...". Erik looked at him shocked and almost completely stopped what he was doing, he didnt think Charles could get anymore beautiful than this. And the noises he was making.. Erik wouldn't mind if they were the only thing he ever heard for the rest of his life. He moved his fingers again, memorizing the spot as Charles cried out even sweeter, Erik was so completely lost and enraptured to see the man lose control. Never had he seen Charles so defenseless and unrestrained. "Ch-Charles... I... I need to..." "yes, please, now" Charles panted out. It was too sexy when Charles couldn't even form a proper sentence, imagine what it'd be like when Erik actually entered Charles. Excitement stirred in Erik so much, he thought his penis might blow if he didnt take Charles now.

Slowly and carefully, but oh so painfully, he entered Charles with gritted teeth. Charles held an expression between pain and pleasure and urged Erik to keep moving "ah...yo-you're ..bi-bigger...". " Charles...if you say anything more, i'm afraid i might ram you until this bed collapses" Erik spoke out painfully with his eyes shut. "Go-go ahead then.. ram me..." Charles spoke incoherently.

And Erik did.

They cried for each other endlessly, moaning and gripping, tearing and swearing. So lost in their bliss with each other. And Charles' powers made it all the more amazing, as if they were reaching into each others souls in every way possible as they did it.

They continued to made love passionately for hours on end, unable to count how many times they'd come despite their ages.

Once they had come to a retire, they laid back panting heavily against each other, everything in the room was upturned and a total wreck. Lucky for them they had started early and the children's curfew was several hours to come.

Erik looked over to the door, locking it with his powers before looking back at Charles laying beside him. His thumb slowly began to stroke Charles' cheek as the man sat up before leanind down to kiss Erik so passionately. It felt as if he were giving him his last kiss on earth. He broke away from the kiss to stare down at a pleasantly surprised Erik.

`Iche liebe Dich, Charles... ` Erik spoke with a soft smile before his eyes slowly closed and his hand fell from Charles' face.

Charles smiled down sadly.

"Happy Valentines day Erik.."

And then everything faded to white.

Erik's eyes opened to the bright of the pot lights overhead. As he did a tear slipped out, similar to the one that slipped out the day Charles had shown him his mother... how could he forget? All those emotions and thoughts he never knew he had or could even possess. All those feelings he felt for Charles that had built up to that fateful day...just gone.. disappeared so easily.. things he`d never allow himself to forget, taken away from him. Unwillingly so. And now he had them back.. and could feel his hard world crumbling. He had found a part of himself that was locked up too long for his liking.

Emma had an emotionless expression on her face, but her eyes showed slight bewilderment and regret.

Erik looked up at her with a face that was a cross between pathetic and dangerous, the kind of dangerous you felt when you knew the worst sort of fate would befall you if you ignored it.

Emma, although not easily intimidated, retracted slightly.

He looked at her dangerously, shivering slightly but said in a calmly dark and chilling tone, `ìt`s mine... don`t you ever touch it, it`s never to be taken away again.. Understand?`

Emma stared at him with a frown, 'of course' she says, though she disagreed with her entire being, knowing how fully Erik was changed by these events.

`good, i may need you to place a mind barrier on me` he said as he went to grab his helmet and walked upstairs.

`where are you going?'

'to pay a visit'


	2. Chapter 2

AN: If you haven't seen X-Men Days of Future Past, you may want to omit this chapter. Hope y'all like it~

"I'll go easy on you" Erik smirked at him from over the chessboard as Charles peered up at him in surprise.

"Might finally be a fair fight" he continued before downing his whiskey. Charles shifted and blinked up uncomfortably at him, he felt embarrassed by how those words sounded and how intensely Erik stared at him.

As angry as Charles wanted to be at him he couldn't help but settle at the prospect of playing chess again with Erik here on this plane. He noticed Logan in the back sleeping, or meditating maybe, the man looked a bit stiff and angry sitting in his seat with his eyes closed.

Midway through the game, Charles downed his last glass of whiskey before excusing himself.

"I need to use the loo" he muttered in an uncomfortable manner as he went to walk past Logan's form. If he paid more attention to his surroundings he would have noticed Erik creeping after him.

Once Charles was in the tiny washroom he began to wash his face, not noticing Erik's presence slinking in.

"It's occupied!" he hissed in irritation as he noticed Erik in the window, looking up from the drying towel. Couldn't he get just a moment away from the man?

"Is it?" Erik asked before quickly looking down at Charles' belt, using his powers he quickly ripped the buckle out and forced the man's fly down.

"Erik! That wasn't an invitation" Charles sputtered indignantly while trying to redo his pants. Erik flung the door shut and shoved him against the left wall, aggressive as ever.

"Just this one time Charles. Then we can go back to saving the world and ignoring our biggest problem. After all, I believe you owe me a little something"

"Actually if memory serves me right, I think you owe me" Charles said through gritted teeth, not backing down as Erik pressed his body against Charles', nose to nose.

"Great. We can owe each other then" Erik exclaimed before crashing his mouth onto Charles who was a bit reluctant and self conscious at first. But God had it been a while since he had such contact.

"You taste like sin" Erik breathed against Charles lips as he kissed him, hands tangling in the man's soft and longer locks. He had found Charles' slight and rugged new beard even a little arousing itself, the soft hair brushing against his cheek.

"W-what the mff hell does sin taste like?" Charles struggled to ask in between Erik's furious lips.

"Tastes like you"

"You…say the corniest things" Charles huffed, blushing deeply as Erik moved down to nibble at his neck.

"I guess you just bring that out of me" Erik chuckled a bit as he ground his erection forward into Charles' semi hard.

"You..you're wrong if you think I'm just going to forgive you for everything.."

"..I thought you forgave me for your legs?" Erik spoke quietly.

"No.. after..that day you came back to attack me"

"Yea well, you shouldn't have stolen my memory" Erik bit back, digging his teeth into Charles' shoulder. He refused to feel guilty about that day above anything else.

"That gives you no right to try and rape me.." Charles looked away as he recounted those bad memories. The drugs had helped him repressed those as well. Erik had been one of the most important thing in his life. All the shit that started that day had further spiraled both of their rationality out of control and only helped to fuel the events of their present situation. They were both to blame for so much of the chaos happening now. And all because of how much they protected themselves with their selfish emotions; and how they chose to act based on the products of their toxic relationship.

_Several years ago_

"Would you like some tea?"

"..You know why I'm here don't you?"

"I stopped reading your mind a long time ago, Erik."

"Emma showed me something of interest" Erik spoke with a level voice but his eyes betrayed the look of a broken and furious man ready to explode like a volcano at a moment's notice. He walked towards Charles with methodical steps.

"..I see" Charles said calmly as he prepared the tea cups without looking away from his task.

Erik walked calmly towards him, his eyes squared on Charles'.

"You thief"

"What?"

"You're a thief and a liar!" Erik screamed as Charles was knocked off his wheelchair.

"Why would you do that? Why would you do something like that to me!? To me!?" Erik roared as he got on top and took advantage of Charles' surprised state.

Charles looked horrified into Erik's eyes as teardrops splashed onto his face, he ignored the bruising grip Erik had on his face and tried to reach up to take the helmet off but Erik used his powers to pin Charles wrists to the ground with metal off the kitchen chair legs. Charles struggled violently in the grip, and began to avert his eyes from Erik despite the man's fingers digging in and trying to force him to face him. He didn't want to see those eyes. They hurt too much to look at.

"Look at me!"

But Charles refused, he screwed his eyes tightly shut. So Erik put his hands to another use.

"Erik, stop this!" Charles cried in a panic as he looked down to see Erik spreading his immobile legs and pressing himself against Charles' body without kindness.

Erik paused for a moment, nostrils flaring. He looked down at Charles who tried to retain some kind of self composure and dignity, holding back his tears. Erik began to internally fight between his two natures as he looked at what he was about to do to Charles.

"Fuck!" He yelled in frustration. Releasing Charles and walking up to the window as he took his helmet off and ran a furious hand through his hair.

Charles struggled a bit to get himself back on to his wheelchair.

"Erik..I'm.. I swear I'll never go inside your head again."

"Don't you get that you're always inside my head!?" Erik yelled as he turned back to him, the kettle flung across the room and smashed against the wall. Charles gave a heavy sigh as he heard Hank racing down the stairs.

"Is everything alright!?" the boy asked on the middle of the staircase.

"Yes, yes everything's fine Hank! Go back to your lab, Erik's just.. being himself"

He could feel Hank's heavy reluctance on those stairs as the boy refused to move, "I'm fine Hank. Leave us be now. Please." Charles called again before Hank slowly retreated back to his study. He was grateful that the other students had gone out today.

"Well that was tempermental.. you destroyed my favourite kettle" Charles sighed as he wheeled into the living room. His mood shifting back to its protective shield.

"If I'm angry it's because of you!.. And don't wheel away from me Charles! And fuck your multiple kettles, your rich. You can afford it." Erik spoke as he followed Charles, not caring about the appeal of heirlooms for the moment.

"Erik… let's just.. be civil here"

"Fine. I want to civilly talk about that night you let me fuck you into my bed before you erased my memory."

"Jesus! It's in the past Erik! I don't want to discuss that right now. God why did you suddenly have to pop up and bring this up now?" Charles groaned as he hid his face in his hand.

"Because I only just found out about it now" Erik spoke heavily as Charles flinched. Erik had traveled all this way by himself, without Azaezel. Charles had assumed Erik found out a while back and only chose to come to him now to use it as some sort of bribery against Charles. He never anticipated how attached Erik would truly feel. He never thought he'd be important enough to Erik to deter him from his goals. And he knew he wasn't, he knew Erik well enough to understand that the man was as possessive of his goals as much as of the things he wanted. No amount of owning Charles would dissuade him from his goals.

"..I have a school to run Erik"

"That has nothing to do with this"

"Yes it does! I know what you're asking of me! I have to think of my students' future"

"What about my future!? If you hadn't done that, everything might have been different!"

"So what? You think that everything that's happened is my fault?"

"No.. I just- I just want.."

Charles started to chuckle

"Oh I see, you wanted another little romp in between decades? hah..well sorry but that's not gonna be much fun without my legs"

"You think I care about that?"

"No I don't. You clearly proved that moments ago. But do you ever care about what I think?" Charles bit back, looking into Erik's eyes.

"We love each other Charles" Erik said shortly after.

"No, we loved each other one time"

"Don't you fucking say that!"

"You seem to conveniently be forgetting everything else that's happened. It was one day Erik! One day! It's not the most important thing in the world!"

"IT IS TO ME!" Erik screamed louder than before. "You took that future away from me.."

Charles looked down guiltily, he hated himself for putting Erik through all this. But he couldn't let this spiral any further. He needed to make this go away. If only Erik hadn't remembered.

Erik clenched his teeth, "you hate me.. don't you?"

"No Erik, I don't-"

"You do! You hate me for so many things. I think what you hate me most for was taking Raven away. But I didn't take her away Charles. She chose me over you. She had a choice, she chose my side.. you let her choose. But me? you played with my like a puppet! Me! How could you do that!? How could you take that choice away from me!?"

Erik roared. The metal in the room shaking.

"Because there was no choice! There couldn't be an us! Don't you understand that you still would have turned against the humans? You still would have hated them, I-"

"So you still continue to choose the humans over me? You still love them more than me?"

Erik gritted his teeth because he understood that what Charles said was true. He had no love for humans and would never be able to. If he and Charles were tethered together so emotionally, while holding such opposing standpoints.. there would have been much bloodshed. He couldn't change himself anymore than Charles could stop empathizing with every mind he touched. He knew that..He understood that. He understood why Charles did what he did. But he just couldn't accept it.

"I just… I just" Charles' vision blurred behind his tears, knowing how much he had fucked up but not seeing any other option.

Erik grabbed Charles' face and smashed his mouth onto his. Why couldn't they stop hurting each other? They were like magnets clacking angrily against each other no matter how much they desired to get away.

"St-" Erik cut Charles off with his mouth but flinched when the man bit into his tongue.

"Just.. STOP! Calm yourself Erik!"

"I AM CALM" Erik roared, Charles looked up, everything metal in the room was floating.

Erik caught his breath before letting it all fall back down with a thunk.

"Um...guys?" called out Hank.

"Go back to your lab!" they both yelled at Hank in unison.

After a heavy pause Erik finally settled to look at Charles again. His form slumping as he kept shifting wildly through his array of emotions.

"I just.. I came here to ask you one thing…Why..why didn't you let me choose?" Erik had to hear him say it, even though he already knew the answer.

"You know why Erik.."

Charles wheeled away.

"Because you are toxic."

Erik watched as Charles retreated, a silent expectation for Erik to leave the mansion now. He stared darkly, the further Charles got away, the darker he felt once more. This time he felt no other emotion but anger as he attacked the man again, throwing him to the ground once more. Just one last time. Just one last time and he'd rid himself of Charles. He snapped the buttons off the man's shirt. Just one last time to feel Charles' against him, and he'd be satisfied for good.

Charles stared at the conviction in his eyes with less fear than before. Erik was going to do it this time, without a doubt. He tore off Charles' shirt as the man just laid on the ground immobile. But Erik froze immediately when he heard the door open and the sound of laughter flooding in.

Tears spilled out the sides of Charles' eyes as he said "this is what I have now, Erik."

_Present_

"..Well I was interrupted that day wasn't I? And I think that I still deserve a consolation for having my memory breached. Some bonus for abandoning me would also be well deserved."

"You deserve nothing"

"Yet here you are barely fighting back. You must be horny"

"I'm fucking angry is what!"

"Good" Erik rasped darkly. He let his body move freely and melt against Charles' own. It felt so right to sink into Charles' willing flesh.

"And for the record I wasn't going to rape you" groaned Erik as he entered into Charles' ass, grabbing and pulling at the cheeks angrily. When Erik had been able to pull his cock out without the use of his hands, Charles didn't know. But he made the random speculation of realizing Erik had used his own powers to open his own pants as well, his impatience and violent rashness always spoke through his powers. It was a raw quality that Charles both hated and loved about Erik. It was what made them so different. Charles was the mind and Erik was the action.

"Sure seemed like you were going to rape a handicapped man," Charles barked back as he choked a bit on the feeling of Erik breaching his cock inside him after so long. A heavy sigh of pleasure and sense of belonging washed over them both.

"Well I'm not raping you now am I?" Erik spoke fiercely as he thrusted in like a free man.

"J-just…just fuckin shut…just fuck me!" Charles moaned as Erik's pent up energy took a heavy toll on his prostate. He soon became aware of nothing but the pleasure Erik was administering and he allowed his body to greedily soak up every ounce of it.

Charles hadn't noticed all the objects had slid to the side of the wall and were resting there. If Erik hadn't locked him in place against the metal wall he would have noticed an unnatural rotation.

If he wasn't so lost he might have realized that the plane was now flying on its side, vertical wings.

"You know what I kept thinking the whole time I was in that God forsaken prison? How much I regretted not fucking you as many times as I could that day. How I should have just taken what I wanted. And the next thing..I knew..You came..to free me..nf..from that prison." Erik grunted with each thrust.

"Yea well I never wanted to release you" Charles gasped out.

"Too bad. Cause you're doing a perfect job of it now" Erik groaned as they held and slid roughly against each other without a care in the world for anything else. This moment now, this new memory would stay with Erik forever this time.

"Erik! Are you doing this!?" screamed a frantic Hank from the cockpit.

Charles couldn't even register it as he came embarrassingly quick. His cock trapped roughly between both of their sliding torsos as he was milked out onto both of their chests. Erik's abs roughly sliding against his cock, forcing every drop out.

"Aghh!" Charles' vision blacked out for a bit as his last bits of cum strewed out against Erik who hadn't stopped yet. As his vision came back through a slow blur he started to notice the rattling of the plane as his body kept being thrust back and forth in Erik's hold. His body already began to feel sore and his hole felt swollen at still being plundered and rubbed against after such an intense orgasm. The feeling brought him to his senses. He was horrified to see how much the plane was rattling and how loud the screams from the other side of the door now were.

"Erik stop!"

"I'm trying"

"No you're not!" Charles yelled as Erik didn't relent his brutal ramming into Charles' ass.

"Oh my God Erik, please don't kill us!" Charles yelled as he violently clenched his fingers' into Erik's hair.

"You're insane if you think I'm just gonna let you be the only one that comes" Erik whispered in hectic breaths.

"G-God can't you do it without killing us!?" Charles panicked, as his head hit against the wall repeatedly. His ass was opening up impossibly wider for Erik who was mercilessly desecrating every inch of it. He prayed that Erik would come quickly. This was not how he wanted to die before stopping Raven, choking on his saliva.

Erik finally roared his release as the plane began to skyrocket more gracefully into the air before slowly beginning to level out, and he began to fill Charles' ass with a heavy seed. He rocked Charles' onto his shaft as he let himself go, riding the waves as long as he could.

As the plane leveled through Erik's release, he chuckled through his pants against Charles' neck as the smaller man kept gasping in elevated terror and release. Charles would have laughed hilariously at his own expression and dishelved look reflecting him in the mirror but was far too shocked to do anything else but be shocked. Thank God he didn't piss himself.

"I still love you more than anything in this world" Erik rasped.

"JESUS, ERIK!" Hank cried out, followed by a scream from Logan.

"I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KILL THAT FUCKIN' ASSHOLE FUCK"

AN: Because Logan requires two too many fuck curses to translate his terror.  
>And sorry for such a long delay. I wasn't sure about updating this story, but you lovely guys were very supportive of a new chapter. Thank you!<p> 


End file.
